gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ziani15
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Zebra Cab (VC). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 13:50, 10. Okt. 2009 Artikel Warum hast du in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend verschiedene Artikel mit falschen Namen verlinkt? o.0 Homie 20:31, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) welche zum Beispiel? sorry schonmal HÄÄ?? eigentlich hat ich alles nochmal gegengecheckt obs richtig war??!!--Ziani15 20:35, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)ziani15 Du hast immer einen Artikel zu weit verlinkt. Während da erstmal Rodislav Bulgarin steht, hast du schon Granaten verlinkt. LanceVanceDance 20:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ist das jetz richtig?? --Ziani15 20:39, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC)ziani15 Ja^^ LanceVanceDance 20:42, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gut!! =)--Ziani15 20:45, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Kannst du die Bilder nicht als PNGs speichern und hochladen? Zaibatsu 14:14, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) als was??? sry :Als PNGs, PNG ist ein Bildformat. Aber du hast sowieso alle Nachfolgenden in diesem Format gespeichert. Zaibatsu 15:04, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) also ist das jetzt erstmal okay so?Ziani15 15:05, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, alles in bester Ordnung :> Zaibatsu 15:48, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Großartig ;) Ziani15 16:02, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Leerzeichen Hallo Ziani, nach einem Bindestrich (Beispiel: Jon Gravelli- Artwork) setzt man kein Leerzeichen! Zaibatsu 18:28, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, mach ich sonst eigentlich immer, lass ich ab jetzt bleiben. Ziani15 19:13, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia-Links Hallo Ziani, Links auf Wikipedia kannst durch Tippen von TITEL erzeugen. Willst du zum Beispiel auf die deutsche Wikipedia verlinken, musst du hinter den Doppelpunkt de: schreiben, also TITEL' '' Und vergiss die Sache mit den Leerzeichen nicht: Schreibst du beispielsweise ''Den Sultan gibt es in GTA IV darfst du kein Leerzeichen innerhalb des Links schreiben oder das nachfolgende Wort nicht an die Klammern hängen, sonst wird dieses mitverlinkt. Zaibatsu 11:41, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) alles klar, danke für die ganzen tipps. Ziani15 13:10, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Guck mal, Ziani, das mit dem Leerzeichen hast du schon wieder gemacht. Zaibatsu 01:20, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich seh grad, du hast es später selber gemerkt und korrigiert. Entschuldige! Zaibatsu 01:21, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, trotzdem danke Ziani15 18:50, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Ziani, da du meine Tipps ja so liebst... Füge Bilder nicht inmitten von Texten ein, sondern innerhalb von Absätzen oder unter Überschriften. Zaibatsu 18:39, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay.. ;) Ziani15 14:29, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Leertaste Die scheint bei dir kaputt zu sein, oder? :D Zum Beispiel im Artikel Pillows hast du jetzt schon zweimal was ohne dieses Zeichen geschrieben. Pass mal mehr auf, ich kann nicht alles korigieren. :D Ice 13:55, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte mich auch gewundert. hatte es dann nochmal versucht, mit 2 mal draufklicken, ob es dann ein leerzeichen gibt. aber das war auch irgendwie nicht, sorry. Ziani15 13:58, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nicht schlimm. :) Aber noch was, kannst noch ein Bild vom Club machen, wo man etwas mehr drauf erkennen kann? :) Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber das aktuelle ist mehr als dürftig. Ice 14:05, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :) ja, okay. ABER: das bild ist nciht von mir. gta psp player hatte mir letztens gesagt, dass er mal ausgemacht hatte, dass wir die bilder einfach von gta.wikia.com nehmen dürfen. das hab ich gemacht, weil die seite noch kein bild hatte. ;) die gta 4-pc zocker können ja mal bilder machen ;) Ziani15 14:08, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach hast GTA IV auch nicht? Dito. - Na, wenn der Chef das sagt, dann wirds wohl stimmen. :D Ice 14:11, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hm, warum kann man das nicht verlinken? o.o Na egal. xD Ice 14:14, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Der Chef, ich lach mich tot. Um auf ihn zu verlinken, musst du seinen Benutzernamen auch richtig schreiben. Zaibatsu 18:31, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ja, der Chef hatts gesagt xD. Hab das Spiel schon, nur nicht für PC. Ziani15 19:21, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::oh nein, sarkasmus wurde ernst genommen ;) es gibt hier keinen einzelnen "chef", aber wenn man mich marlonchen nennt bleibt mir kein anderer name übrig ice ;) xD und das mit den amerikanern stimmt, können ma allet nehmen. liebe grüße. Gta psp player Diskussion 19:32, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) very funny xDZiani15 19:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, aber ihr Nasen müsst auch angeben, von wo die Datei kommt. Nicht einfach copy and paste und als eigenes Werk darstellen. Das, was ich letztens drüben angeprangert habe, läuft genau hier auch schief. Zaibatsu 22:40, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay.. Ziani15 12:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gta psp player. So? xD Ice 17:35, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Video Hallo Ziani, das Video, das du in den East-Beach-Artikel eingefügt hast, zeigt die Star Junction. Liebe Grüße Zaibatsu 17:22, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. hatte auch eins von East Beach gefunden und wollte das eigentlich da einfügen. Habs wohl vertauscht. Nochmals sorry. Ziani15 19:23, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Ziani, bei meiner Signatur hatte ich wohl gedacht, ich sei auf einer Diskussionsseite^^ Manchmal gucke ich Fernsehen nebenbei, war vielleicht abgelenkt. War jedenfalls keine Absicht. Zaibatsu 20:49, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ist ja nicht schlimm, hatte mich nur gewundert. ;) Ziani15 20:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fahrzeuge GTA IV und The Ballad of Gay Tony Hallo Ziani15, Ich wollte wissen in GTA IV gibt es den "alten" Schafter und in The Ballad of Gay Tony ist ein "neuer " Schafter vorhanden. Ersetzt dieser Wagen den alten Schafter oder wird er dem Spiel nur hinzugefügt ? Über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite würde ich mich freuen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Commander-GTA Kategorie:Militärstützpunkte Hallo Ziani, bei mir tauchen in der Kategorie:Militärstützpunkte die ganzen Seiten gar nicht auf. Nur der in Easter Basin. Ist das bei dir auch so? Zaibatsu 18:30, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) das ist jetzt lustig, guck mal auf deine diskussionsseite xD. Und, ja, das ist bei mir auch so :-? Ziani15 18:37, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Tja, ich krieg das auch nicht hin. Du solltest dich mit dem Problem mal an Avatar wenden: Link. Zaibatsu 18:54, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Löschantrag Hallo Ziani, so geht ein Löschantrag. Zaibatsu 14:38, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) okay, sorry. Ziani15 16:37, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu den CW-Gangs Hallo, Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich den Gangs in Chinatown Wars: Beschiessen einem die mit den Triaden verfeindeten Gangs eigentlich (also die Spanish Lords, Midtown Gangster u. Jamaikaner) oder sind sie "nur" in den Missionen Feinde und beschiessen sich nur dort? Homie 14:35, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC)